For many years the need for a universal sensitive high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) detector, similar to those already available for gas liquid partition chromatography, has been obvious. At present, this remains an unfilled need and much continuing research is being devoted to attempting to solve this problem. New developments in high speed electronics, computers and transducers have made possible novel approaches to HPLC detection which were previously not feasible. It is proposed here to conduct a pilot study, taking advantage of these technological developments, to fabricate and test an utrasonic acoustic HPLC detector. The design goal is to obtain detection sensitivites as low as 10-10 g/cc and a linear dynamic range over five orders of magnitude.